Season 3 Mission 1: The Unusual Suspects
The Unusal Suspects is a Poppet mission, this mission is different to the others as it is split up into seperate parts. When it was first realsed, it could be played by all Monsters who were level 2 and over but when it was added to the Super Moshi HQ, it became members-only. Walkthrough Part 1: A Poppet With A Problem In part 1 of this 3 Part Mission you find Poppet. She has a mystery Valentine's card and you have to find out who gave it to her. You have to talk to the Datekeeper, the GateKeeper's cousin. She gives you a suspect list, which you can use to cross off the suspects that are innocent. Then you go to the Gombala Gombala Jungle to talk to Poppet. While she investigates the Valentine's Card, you have to take films of rare frogs. You have to find a spotted blue frog twins, which you find by clicking the drum plants. Then, Poppet tells you that the hair found in the letter can be analysed by the Poppet in the Observatory. Part 2: Stars In Their Eyes In part 2 of this 3 Part Mission you find Poppet. She has a mystery Valentine's card and you have to find out who gave it to her. You must talk to Poppet at the Observatory. You must give her the piece of hair and you must help her with her research. Guess the Moshling constellations and then you can play Space Glenn. After that, Poppet is done with the hair and she tells you, it is hair for a tail. Then, she tells you that there are sand fragments on the envelope. She tells you to go to Bleurgh Beach to find a Poppet there who can help you. Part 3: A Shore Thing In part 3 of this 3 Part Mission you find Poppet. She has a mystery Valentine's card and you have to find out who gave it to her. First, you must talk to Poppet. But, before she gives you any information, you must get her a hat. Talk to Baz Barnacles and he will tell you that you must get the 3 sign pieces of Baz's new shop. Collect the oar (near the surfboard) and then use the oar to get the first piece which is in the tree near Poppet. Then, talk to Herman (the crab with the metal pot) and he will tell you to get a new bridge for him as he is currently using the sign piece. Collect the broken oar piece and Herman will move, allowing you to take the next sign piece. To collect the final piece, take the pink feather next to the sandcastle. Use it on Gail who will then blow the final piece out, allowing you to take it. Give the sign pieces to Baz and he will give you a hat. Give the hat to Poppet and she will give you the final clue. It was YoYo who gave the Valentine's card to Poppet! You then see YoYo and you must give him Poppet's friendship card. Then collect you can YoYo for your Zoo! Epics #'Part 1' - Play a tune using all the instrument-plants. #'Part 2' - Guess all the Moshling constellations. #'Part 3' - Look above the bottle. Reward Part 1 *200 Rox *200 XP Part 2 *200 Rox *200 XP Part 3 *YoYo *200 Rox *200 XP *500 Rox (If you found all the Epics) Characters *Super Moshi *Poppet *Gatekeeper *Datekeeper *Raffles (Picture) *Shrewman (Picture) *Giuseppe (Picture) *Roary Scrawl (Picture) *Mustachio (Picture) *Ratty (Picture) *Bubba (Picture) *Suey (Picture) *YoYo (Picture) *Gabby *Baz Barnacles *Gail Whale *Herman Crab *YoYo Category:Missions Category:Season 3 Missions